


An All-Consuming Thought

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: (Not me), Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pranks is the embodiment of Thomas' luck, Thomas gets in danger, Worrying about grades, distracted, in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: A talk on college and universities leaves all the personalities distracted.Unless you couldn't guess that's pretty dangerous.





	

Anxiety was distracted. Quite a lot it seemed recently.

All of the different persona’s shared different things in common. Considering this surrounds Anxiety it was best to say which his was. Logic and Anxiety were the pessimists of all the persona’s, Morality and Anxiety were the most people orientated and Prince and Anxiety were the most outspokenly opinionated.

This was how Morality knew Anxiety was distracted. 

It wasn’t like Anxiety had stopped talking, he had just taken to mumbling. There was also other clues like his knuckles rhythmically knocking against his other palm, periodically rubbing his face and parts of his body such as his wrist or knee with unnecessary vigor, lip biting, slight shake and eyes either staring of into space or unable to keep focused on one place for more than a second. Then the big one: - Anxiety was unable to notice a single problem.

As much as Thomas’ Anxiety was about people his primary worry was keeping Thomas from getting physically, mentally or emotionally hurt. It was a busy day and Anxiety barely noted Thomas walking close to the curb.

Morality knew why though. Around a week ago Thomas had had a conversation with a friend about universities and since then they had a conversation as a group and Anxiety had spiralled into obsession after doing research.

Morality just wanted to be close to family and friends, Prince wanted Ivy League, Logic wanted the best theatre programme and Anxiety wanted the qualifications to make it into any university at all.

Logic and Anxiety grew morbidly curious and analysed Thomas’ grades, entrance exams and the grades needed to get into universities. It wasn’t that the grades were bad at all, they were good but the grades needed etc. were built up so high that they were terrified. Anxiety spiralled, Logic followed not long after, Prince had obsessed into fantasy with something that sounded obscenely like Legally Blonde and Morality worried into a spiral of leaving everyone. One thing brought Morality back by the collar into the world was the lack of focus in Thomas’ eyes. He realised the metaphorical ship needed a captain, and shut his worries down on a lock to bring up new worries of Thomas’ safety.

His first port of call was Anxiety, if any safety was compromised Anxiety could take hold of Thomas and control even his movements for a while. All the persona’s looked up to Anxiety for the strength required.for that. Anxiety being Anxiety, he didn’t realise that. He just knew he could keep Tom safe. Anxiety however was way, way down his spiral and there was no way to drag him out that wouldn’t take too much time considering Thomas was walking down streets and across roads. Logic was doing maths and unable to focus on anything else for more than a “uh-huh” to his name. Logic didn’t like to be rude especially to Morality but the numbers were not adding up and it was his accidental escapism in Maths.He tried Prince who was way off in his own world quoting Legally Blond personal statement piece replacing every Elle with Thomas. Prince’s voice easily drowned everyone else by accident when he was excited and Thomas was way too out of focus to even register Morality’s touch.

Running out of options Morality did the only thing he could think of. He stood stock still crossed his fingers and uttered, “Pranks, we need you.”

Pranks was surprisingly the “oldest” among the roommates as he embodied Thomas’ luck. He was also the least present, often going away on holiday. This was because Thomas wouldn’t plead for luck from Pranks (with gambling and I’m late exceptions) much less discuss luck with him. Which Pranks was eternally thankful, he was Thomas’ Loki and wanted fun, not discussions. But this was Morality’s time of needed, he needed to talk with him.

“Hi… Oh, we have a problem.”

“Yeah, we do.” He sighed.

“How long have they been like this?”

“Everyone else, maybe this morning, Anxiety’s been visibly losing it for a week or so.”

“How can I help?” Pranks exclaimed loudly. The only one louder than Prince in excitement. Unknown to Morality, Prince turned.

“I need as much luck as you can spare. He’s been walking streets and there’s so many roads. I just need more time.” Morality pleaded. Pranks looked down the street, thought a moment and nodded. With a deep breath, shake his hands and gives a loud single clap that sparks fly off from.

“That’s as much as I can give without putting him in danger later. It’ll last 3 minutes but from here on out Thomas is walking across roads which is why it won’t last. Me and Missy are off on holiday. I told them I would next time I got time off.” Pranks smiled and disappeared. Morality was in shock again but shook it off and nodded, running after the group.

“Was that Pranks?” Prince turned to Mortality with surprise. Morality ran up to him and nodded. Prince added, “I was just ..”

He interrupts by clapping in his face and saying, “No, Prince! Focus. Thomas is going to be in danger!”

“What?!”

“Yeah, that’s why Pranks was here. Thomas is vacant there and walking repeatedly into different roads. We need to stop him.”

“Okay… so how?”

“I have no idea.” He groaned and Prince sighed, exasperated. Prince ran out to stop Thomas but despite pushing all his influence all Prince’s attempts to push went through Thomas besides a mental one which makes Thomas do a ‘Yorick I barely knew him’ hand stance. Morality tries and his only gets him to check his phone screen and smile at the lock screen of his friends. This takes just under two minutes. Logic can’t even look up but Anxiety cringed for the Yorick stance only to go back to mumbles.

“Prince. Help me shock Anxiety.”

In a rare reaction Prince blushed, “What, why?”

“He’s the most aware. And he looked at you. I know you’re anxious about Anxiety,” before Prince says anything, Morality shoots him a look, “and I know why. But butterflies are nothing compared to how bad Thomas is going to get hurt.” 

With a brief, embarrassed nod they stand in front of Anxiety who passes them so they walk with him, shouting “Wah!”, patting him on the shoulder, trying to talk to him. Nothing seems to get anything from Anxiety. Then Prince grabs him by the arm and Morality notices (Prince is too busy covering embarrassment with drama) that Anxiety relaxes into Prince’s hold for a moment noticing it was him but it’s far from a full coherent thought from Anxiety. Time ticks and they start to panic.

“How long do we have left?”

“15 seconds.”

“WHAT?!” Prince shouts and this time both guys see Anxiety’s eyes flicker over to Prince in reaction before going back and mumbling more about Prince needing Ivy League. Morality groaned. Of course Anxiety was spiralling over a need to bend over backwards for Prince. He would deny it to the grave but it’s something he did all the time.

Mad that he’s once again out of focus Prince puts on a strong stance to solidify his courage, inhales and exhales once deeply and does something wholly surprising. 

He grabs either side of Anxiety’s face and pulls Anxiety’s lips to his. It’s like an ice cold water wake-up call for Anxiety. Prince kisses with a desperation Anxiety never expected of anyone, never mind Prince. And Anxiety has just enough time to kiss back and close his eyes before Prince pulls back and utters, “Save Thomas.”

Meeting Prince’s eyes Anxiety nods and looks for Thomas to see him in the middle of a busy road intersection.

“THE ROAD?!” He yells and runs forward. Then he considers everything for less than a second and tells the others, “Get Logic back, I’ll sort out Tom. Then we’ll sort them out.”

Anxiety’s signature smirk pops up as he squares up, adjusts his hoodie and angrily pushes Thomas back. Had anyone else done it they would have had no effect but not only did he stop him he staggered back. And again. And again. Until he was on the path. Thankfully there was no one on the path to see him so when Thomas was confronted with his Anxiety it wasn’t a big thing.

“What do you think you’re doing Thomas?!” Anxiety bellowed with a seemingly unending amount of energy.

“I…uh. Sorry. I didn’t look.”

“No you didn’t! The university isn’t that important. You spiralled us all… Look, Thomas. I didn’t help. I worried. But only cause you couldn’t let it go. That’s why I didn’t talk about this university thing. Because letting me obsess will never help. I didn’t expect everyone else to loop. I’m sorry. I’ll do better at protecting you Tom.” Anxiety slowly moved from passionate to self disappointed.

“No. I’m gonna let go. It’s gonna be hard but we can do this. I just have to try my hardest like I normally do and we’ll get somewhere.” Thomas says with a new lease of happiness and focus and that seems to loosen the spiral loop hold Logic was in. Thomas walks on in front and the others finally clearer and rather tired lag behind.

“Nice to see you back as you are, Hot Topic.” Prince says looking with a regal confidence (that hid shaking underneath).

“Couldn’t done it without you, Disney Charm.” Anxiety smirks to which Logic and Morality groan at the “I’m-not-flirting flirting” and walk in front abit.

“So uhh…” Both of them say and stop to let the other go first.

Finally Anxiety spoke, with the darker voice that really made Prince’s heart jump, “D… Did you kiss that desperately because Thomas needed help? I’m sorry you had to. I know you probably didn’t like it.”

Both of them blushed deeply before Prince replied, “ No I.. wait, I kiss desperately?”

“Yeah..” He saw Prince do something very unlike him, twiddle his thumbs. So Anxiety swallowed his fears and told Prince the truth before the fears bobbed back up and choked him, “It was like a person drowning and a last life boat. It was great. But very surprising. Not at all like I imagined. It was much more like how I feel.”

Prince let ‘like I imagined’ settle in and grinned, “How you feel about what? ..or who?”

Anxiety gawps like a fish for a moment and turns to Prince who can see the answer on him like a book.

“Anxiety. Can I kiss you again?” Prince does the gentlemanly thing and asks. Anxiety, speechless nods and reaches for Princes face as Prince reaches for Anxiety. Both of them lock lips and hold each other like there’s no tomorrow for a long time, getting caught up in it all. As they stop to breath Prince lazily presses his lips once again to Anxiety’s and they smile knowing this is a thing they can do now whenever they want. No words spoken each of them acknowledge that they can be as desperate or lazy as they like. 

Then Anxiety had to stop Thomas, Prince and Morality from petting a stray mucky looking dog (cos apparently Thomas will always forget that one time the stray pet left him with flea bites).


End file.
